A vehicle is well-known that includes a first electric motor outputting a starting torque at the engine start and a second electric motor coupled to wheels. For example, this corresponds to a hybrid vehicle described in Patent Document 1. In the description of Patent Document 1, the hybrid vehicle includes an engine and a first motor coupled to a drive system (drive line) of front wheels and a second motor coupled to a drive system of rear wheels, can be switched to a mode of using at least one of the engine and the first motor to drive the front wheels and a mode of using the second motor to drive the rear wheels, and may run as a four-wheel drive depending on a running condition.